


15th December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Confusion, Family Asia, Gen, Kawaii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceland can’t escape!<br/>Since Norway is now small, and Finland and Sweden is taking care of him, Iceland will finally be able to sneak away. He thinks he will visit Hong Kong, because they have some stuff to talk about. What he does not notice, is the tiny Norway that sneaks into his luggage while he is not watching. When he gets over to Hong Kong, who is visiting the other Asian countries because it is nearly Christmas, the tiny Norwegian makes his appearance. Iceland has no idea how to explain his new little brother, who is currently charming all the countries with his cute face and angelic singing voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15th December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anniss here on AO3 for writing the prompt.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

Iceland grabbed his bag and quietly made his way downstairs. It was still early in the morning, and no one were awake yet. He dropped his bag in the hall, just outside the kitchen, and made a rushed lunch he would eat along the way. Then he wrote a quick note, telling Finland where he was going.

Heading for the entrance hall, he pulled on his winter boots, jacket, gloves and hat. He grabbed his bag – which of some reason appeared heavier than it should – and locked himself out of the house.

The bus had still not arrived, so Iceland had to wait some minutes. When it finally did, he put his bag in the luggage room, brought his lunch, wallet, iPod and headset, and climbed on. He grabbed a seat close to the window and sat there.

The ride to the station was short. There he had to change bus, but once he was seated on the new one, he could relax. There would be no need to move for another four hours.

 

He arrived at his destination at precisely 10:24 AM. By then he had already gotten a call from Finland, who first scolded him for running off like that, then told him to enjoy himself and be back before 23rd December.

Iceland grabbed his bag, stuffed away the wallet, iPod and headset, and headed down the street to the address he had visited some times before. It was a beautiful, clear morning with no clouds. The air was fresh and not too many people were outside. Kids were already in school, and adults were at work.

He arrived at the gate and rang the bell. For some moments there was only silence, then he heard the front door open and someone hurried down the path. The door in the gate unlocked and revealed an unusually messy-haired Hong Kong.

The Asian boy smiled. “Glad you made it. Did your elder let you go, just like that?”

Iceland snorted and stepped inside. “Norway has his own problems to deal with, so I kind’a just left a note this morning.”

Hong Kong smirked and they gave each other a high five, both wearing identical smiles.

“Now, come on. The others are waiting!”

Hong Kong led Iceland inside. Most of Hong Kong’s family was sitting around a table, eating dinner. The room was nicely decorated with poinsettia flowers, and at a table stood a well sculptured reproduction of the Christmas Crib with Maria, Josef, Jesus and all of that.

“Icey!” Korea exclaimed and grinned. “Awesome of you to join us! Wanna have some food?” He offered a plate of small cakes.

Iceland left his bag by the door and sat by the table, beside Hong Kong where a place quickly had been cleared for him. Hong Kong shamelessly filled up Iceland’s plate, before digging into his own breakfast.

“How was your trip?” Japan asked from across the table.

Iceland opened his mouth to reply, when a thud sounded from the door. He glanced across his shoulder and felt all blood leave his face. There was the reason his bag had felt a little heavier after he had been to the kitchen. Sitting at the floor and rubbing his head, was Norway.

Silence settled over the room, until Taiwan breathed, “He’s so kawaii!”

“Iceland…?” Hong Kong glanced questioningly at Iceland.

“Who’s that?” China wondered aloud. Then smiled. “He reminds me a little of that country. What was his name again… No… Nore… Norway! That’s it. He reminds me of Norway!”

If possible, more colour drained from Iceland’s face. “Ah… it’s… he’s-”

Before he got a chance to finish his sentence, Norway had gotten up from the floor and padded over to them, sitting down between Iceland and Hong Kong.

“Why are you here?” Iceland hissed.

“I saw you leaving!” Norway made the largest puppy dog eyes Iceland had ever seen, and miraculously made it appear like he was about to start crying.

Iceland could have facepalmed just then. “You did not think of the fact that you had not been invited, did you?”

“It is fine, Iceland”, Japan said. “He is welcome to stay if he wants.”

Norway lit up with a smile. “Thank you, Japan!”

“You know each other?” Vietnam asked.

Norway nodded vigorously. “And you’re Vietnam.” He continued naming off all of them in order, not hesitating even once.

“I didn’t know you had a little brother”, Hong Kong said, glancing at Iceland.

Iceland glared at Norway. “I don’t.”

“Who exactly is he?”

As Norway continued chatting with the Asian countries, Iceland pondered how the answer that question. At one point, Taiwan asked if Norway wanted to sit with her, and he moved around the table. After that, it seemed the other countries loosened up a little, and Norway became the centre of attention.

“You won’t believe me if I tell it”, Iceland finally decided.

“How do you know? I’ve lived with England. I’ve seen some pretty weird stuff.”

Iceland sighed, before informing Hong Kong of exactly what had happened. When he was done, he expected Hong Kong to stare at him, before stating he was insane, or worse, laugh at him, but Hong Kong did not do neither. Instead, he turned to look at Norway who just had been asked if he could sing – which he happily showed off with one of his Norwegian songs – and sat silent for some while.

“You could just accept it, you know. He will return to his usual self.”

“How can you be so sure of that?” Iceland asked.

“Because all spells eventually wear off by themselves. They weaken over time – and how do I even know all this stuff?” He leant back and let out a puff of air.

“Blame England?”

“Yeah”, Hong Kong agreed. “That guy was pretty weird. Especially those times he disappeared into his basement. Never heard from him for _hours_.”

“Sounds like Norway, except he goes to the forest.”

They sat in silence, listening to Norway singing. When he ended the song and the Asians applauded, Hong Kong leant over to Iceland. “Wanna go listen to my last collection of music?”

“Good idea.”


End file.
